


【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 51-57ACTS

by ryuowl



Series: 【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: ※底特律：变人 汉康演员延伸，与真人无关，纯属虚构，注意避雷。汉克演员：Clancy Brown康纳演员：Bryan Dechart※不是汉康，不是汉康，不是汉康！！！※与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！





	【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 51-57ACTS

他深刻感受到笑其实是一件很累的事，就算是再怎么发自内心也好，脸部肌肉就是叫嚣着要罢工。  
在一个花絮采访问答的拍摄过后，他十足心累地窝在男厕里洗脸并且逃避现实。  
按照导演要求在问答环节里加上暧昧表现，自然而然地称赞对方等，同样地对方也做得十分不错，他被摸了头又摸了脸，那家伙的笑容简直就不像装的一样肆意，弄得现在他想起都有点反感。  
接下来他还要参加剧组的庆功派对，虽然他还是很喜欢派对的，但是总感觉已经不是很想继续掺和线下活动了。明明在参加试镜之前就有了卖弄暧昧的觉悟，但是到了实践的时候却比想象中要讨厌。  
总之导演要求的就尽力做好，其他的能免则免吧。特别是现在自己的私生活实在是……  
盯着镜子里一脸湿漉的男孩，他不禁想这张脸真的有这么可爱吗？想到导演曾称赞自己是难得的甜美系男孩，而且Clancy也似乎就是因为这张脸而非常真爱自己……这么想着，他突然对这张脸有点恼火，狠狠盯着镜子里的人，又龇牙做出了一个凶凶的表情，企图让能自己看起来更有气势一些，但最后还是被这张软糯的脸容给折服得捂住脸沮丧到底。  
想想看家里他也是管不住顽皮的弟妹，就知道自己到底有多没威严可言了。  
“噗。”这时，一声轻笑突然从门口传来，湿透的黑毛兔子猛地扭头一看，正看到金发的狼系青年正用手机镜头对准自己，后面的一张帅脸还忍笑得扭曲。  
镜头里可爱的男孩子脸颊一红，男厕里就传出一阵吵闹和爆笑。

 

Bryan超凶的视频被发到了某男主的ins上面，瞬间获得大量点赞评论转发，而视频的主角在顶着一张臭脸呆在派对的吧台桌旁，郁闷地灌着一杯又一杯鸡尾酒。  
“喂，别喝太多啦。”始作俑者背靠吧台、双肘撑在上面地笑看这个赌气也赌气得特别可爱的男孩，脸上俊朗的笑容变得更深了些。  
将他喝了一半的酒拿过来昂首一饮而尽，结果当然是惹来男孩更凶的怒盯。  
撩人的电子音乐在耳边震荡回想，烈酒入喉犹如火烧，望着那张在片场里亲昵过许多回的柔软脸颊，他不禁意犹未尽地舔了舔唇上残留的酒液。  
“Bryan……”低声喊着对方的名字，青年毫无预兆地凑近男孩，那一刻你我异色的双眸对上，鼻尖凑近得能互相摩挲，唇与唇间的酒气喷洒到对方的皮肤之上，派对人声吵嚷躯体扭动，没有人注意到这一边若火柴划出了火星的画面。  
刹那间，男孩瞳孔紧锁，身体下意识地后退，就在他差点从椅子掉到地上时，对方伸手捉住他，一个使劲想往反方向送——一切来得那么快、那么突然，眼看在身体倒入对方怀里之际，Bryan的手机大声响了起来。  
这一声似乎唤醒了半醉不醒的他，男孩立即站好了摇晃的身子，掏出手机一看，一个烦恼又无奈的表情便浮现出来。  
对青年做了个抱歉的动作，男孩立即往场外跑去。  
望着Bryan匆匆跑掉的背影，青年眯了眯蓝色的眼睛，手掌狠狠捉住杯柄。

 

走到外面，紧张兮兮地看了四下没人之后，他才叹了口气接下那个查岗的电话。  
“……”静默地捉着手机，一时之间他竟然不知道说什么。  
“派对好玩吗？”电话那头的人先发话了。  
“嗯，还行的。”对方从没有要求过他用什么态度来对打，于是他的语气也就平平淡淡，带着点仍不适应这种“情人”关系的感觉。  
“你还记得我和你的约定吧？”刻意提及约法三章，在家的Clancy几乎能想象到此刻他烦恼的表情。  
“不可以和其他人调情接吻做爱，你的电话要接……对吧？”  
“很好。”Clancy弯出一个满意笑容，“派对什么时候结束，我来接你吧。”  
听到对方要来接他，男孩子对着电话低喊起来，“这还没到周末！”  
那边传来一阵轻笑，“来接你……回你家。”  
“…………”忍住翻白眼的冲动，他就知道这男友所有企图，这不就是想要知道现在他到底住在哪吗，然而现在的他也没有理由拒绝了。

在冷风中和金主兼情人聊完电话，他的醉酒竟醒了大半，并开始担心今晚Clancy会不会用各种借口要上他家，要是真的上，他又怎么才能拒绝。  
“电话讲完了吗？”正想着，一个声音忽如其来，他立即把电话放回袋子中，笑着要回到室内。  
“是那天晚上接走你的人吗？”两人擦肩而过时，青年突然冷不丁地丢下一句。霎时间，他愣住了，但就在下一秒钟，面上笑容依旧无辜懵然。  
“你说什么？是不是喝醉了啊。”  
对方半侧过身来，淡蓝的眸子冷冷看着他，“你把钱包忘在我公寓，然后跑掉的那天。”  
“…………”沉静的蜜粽眸子里闪过一刹的波澜，不知怎地，他下意识地后退一步，想要避开这个人的目光。  
“你好像从那天开始就误会些什么了，我刚才只是跟我的女朋友在讲电话。”  
虽然可以用其他方式蒙混过去，可是事到如今，他潜意识地觉得绝对要跟这个人拉开距离，并强调自己绝不接受戏下的暧昧。  
而见到他搬出“女朋友”的说辞，青年挑挑眉毛，表情颇为夸张。  
“女朋友？从来没听你说过呢。你知道现在正值宣传期间，是最好不要传出有女朋友的消息的吧。”  
“我当然知道，只要你别到处说就是了。”  
他耸耸肩，故作轻松地浅笑，不过对方显然并不好骗。  
“是吗，那么打个电话给她吧，约出来玩玩什么的……就在现在。”  
对方猜疑的意味已经到达顶点，他知道绝不能这样耗下去了。  
“大家还在里面等我们，还是先回去——”  
“你知道你很不会说谎吗？”猛地，他的手被捉住，对方的身体挡在出口处，阻挡他的去路，一双幽明的眼眸注视着他。  
“明明演技挺不错的，但是在镜头之下就……”抿出的笑略带嘲讽，青年摇摇头，一步一步地紧逼向他。  
“放开。”  
他严肃地说，奈何挣脱不开对方巨大的力道。  
“你真的喝醉了，别玩了，快放开。”尴尬地强笑着，当对方身体的气息飘入鼻腔时，他能觉察到由理智而生的抗拒与由身体而生的刺激在激烈抗衡。  
不行。这绝对是酒精在作祟。  
当那双眼用过度的情深与专注来凝视自己时，他的脑海里竟擦过某些蹭在屏幕里看过的古旧画面——那是年轻时一头金色卷发的Clancy Brown，有着那么一点的相似，却又有太多的不同。  
该死，是因为刚才和Clancy通过电话，知道能未到周末就能被那男人拥抱的缘故吗。  
就在这一触即发之间，年轻的身体如磁石相吸相斥，一个眼熟的身影那么恰时的映入眼帘。  
他大声喊出了一个名字，从派对场所二楼楼梯下来的人转头看到他，画着精致妆容的眼睛立即生出光彩。  
“Bryan？好巧啊，你也在这里参加派对？”  
已经管不上什么了，他猛地睁开这费洛蒙的桎梏，冲向那偶然出现的女生，然后就在青年的眼皮底下搂住她的腰，低头就是一个深吻。  
霎时，不只是青年，连那一直单恋他的女生也惊得瞪大了眼。  
为了让这个亲吻看起来更加真实，他的舌头更深入了女生的口腔，与对方一同舔吮缠绵，发出一阵暧昧的水声，顿时让三人之间的气氛变得非常尴尬。  
半分钟过头，两人才噗哈一声地松开了嘴，女生腰肢酥软得快站不好，他扶好所谓的“女朋友”，向金发的青年宣耀般道，“你不是很想认识吗？现在就给你介绍吧。”  
挤出一个难看的笑容，青年翻眼看了看天，只寒暄几句就回到场内，余下这一对“情侣”在外面享受独处时光。  
解决了一个问题，另一个更大的问题便降临在头上。  
他快速松开绕住女生腰肢的手并退开好几部，面带难色地支吾着，不知道该怎么解释这波操作。  
“抱歉……你也知道我现在正在拍这种性质的剧，所以…………”  
秀逗的大脑当即能想到的竟然是刚才青年拿来对付他的说词，总觉得好像哪里错了，却又说不出来。  
但是，就在他想通之前，对面的女生已经读懂了他困境一般开怀地笑道，“我知道的，我知道的。这个时期不方便公开对吧…？我一定会好好保密的。我好开心啊Bryan，我以为一直以来都只是我在做梦……没想到……嘻嘻。”  
女孩子牵起他的手，笑得一面幸福，宛若坠入爱河。  
“……………………”  
看着对方甜蜜的笑意，他已经说不出一个字来了。  
此刻，他脑子里不是对女生的愧疚，而是对Clancy的恐惧。  
默默咽了口水，后背都似被冷汗浸湿了。才刚答应约法三章，下一刻就犯了，这绝对不会有什么好事发生。

“那我们……学校见吧？”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
踮起脚尖，女生在他的脸上印下一个吻便高兴地离去。  
望着对方离去的身影，他脸上的苦笑几乎要化作哭脸，想到待会就要和Clancy见面，他就很有冲动直接收拾行李，回底特律过算了。  
可是那男人怎么会放过他呢？想想都知道不可能。  
心情尽丧，今夜派对余下的时间全是煎熬。

 

没有像以前那样停在几条街外，这一晚，Clancy的车开到了他真正的住处底下。  
反正迟早都要被这个男人弄清楚的，他也就不再掩饰，也免得又惹对方生气。  
Clancy看了眼外面的廉价公寓，“你就住在这里吗？”  
“是啊。”颇为冷淡地答着，副座的男孩解开安全带，就在想要下车的一刻，他像只竖起耳朵的兔子那样警惕地看着旁边的人。  
按照他的推断，Clancy应该会用各种借口说想上去看看的，他一路上都在想拒绝的说辞，可是到了现在，对方却没什么反应。  
“怎么了，不想下车？我可以马上接你回我家的。”挑挑眉好笑地看着Bryan，今晚的Clancy看起来心情不错。  
“不、不用的……”男孩连忙摇头，当看着那张微笑里带着一丝宠溺的脸时，不知怎地他竟觉得有点愧疚。就在几个钟头前，他确实做了违背约定的事呢……虽然所谓的约定只是口头的，要是他愿意随时可以反悔，更没良心的话还可以瞒着Clancy乱搞男女关系。  
有时候，他真的希望自己可以更狠心一些。要是能这样，或许就不会发展到现在这种暧昧不清的地步了。  
“你要……上去喝点东西吗？”就像被蒙蔽了理智一般，他都不知道自己为什么会说出这样的话。那刹，男人的脸上划过惊怔，几秒后又无奈地泄笑出来。  
“本来想给你一个晚安吻的，看来要拖迟一点了。”  
说完，Clancy下了车，绅士地为他打开车门，做了个请的动作。  
男孩扁着嘴巴，虽然有种引狼入室的感觉，却也无法后悔了。  
今晚Neil不在家，所以也没所谓吧……？  
如此想着，他便把Clancy带到家里，开了门给这只大灰狼进去。  
“这里挺邋遢的，自然比不上你家，你随意吧。”开了灯，把钥匙一放，他便走去厨房打算给Clancy冲点什么喝。家里是间大别墅的西服男子饶有兴致地在这破房子到处看看，Bryan还没冲好茶水，他就晃晃悠悠地从大厅到了房间那头。  
“你住哪个房间？”  
“喂！你别乱看！”一看Clancy晃进走廊，他吓得立即放下茶壶跟上去。因为家里平常没外人来，Neil和他都不习惯房间上锁，只见Clancy打开Neil房间的门瞄了几眼，立即就说了句“这肯定不是你的房间”，转身就直接打开对面的房门。  
“等一下啦！”他紧张地大喊，然而已经阻止不了了。  
“哼~还打理得不错啊。”随手拿起桌面上一个小摆设，又翻了翻他的书本，Clancy简直把这当做自家一样随便乱看。  
“男生的房间大多都这样，我给你冲了茶，到大厅喝吧！”尬笑着把地上几个垃圾提到床底，他也不知道自己为什么表现得像老师来家访的学生那样。  
看到他那紧张的模样，Clancy放下他的书，抬抬下巴坏意问道，“我送你的圣诞礼物，你带回LA了吗？”  
霍地一惊，他下意识回避男人的眼神，并装出一副不解的样子，“你说那套西装？不是在你生日那天穿了吗？”  
知道他在逃避问题，Clancy眯细了一双淡蓝眼睛，粗壮的身体一点点向他靠近，“你知道我在说什么的……那些圣诞礼物……确切来说是圣诞玩•具，你还用得很开心的，不记得了吗？”  
“这……”提及那个羞耻的平安夜，男孩的脸唰地红了半截，却仍要逞强，“你也会说那是你送我的东西，所以处置权在我这里。”  
“OK,OK。”Clancy好笑地点点头耸耸肩，“我只是想知道你有没有带回来而已，毕竟我想跟你一起玩一玩……”  
刻意放暧昧地挑逗对方，身体也将男孩压到床沿边上，灼热的气息喷吐而出，男人很是满足地看对方窘迫又羞涩的模样。  
“说好的……周末！而且待会我室友会回来……所以……”  
两只手挡在迫近的胸口上，那张焦急而羞红的脸蛋真是越看越可爱。  
“你说的室友……是那个强吻你的家伙么？”  
“…………！”霎时，男孩双眼一瞪，惊觉慌张中踩了雷。  
摸着灰白的胡须，男人颇有其事地说，“既然他很快会回来，那我不如借这个机会见见他好了……”  
一听，男孩当即吓得大喊，“不行！”然而被男人一盯，他又立即没了底气弱弱地嘟哝，“他……他是个很轻浮的家伙，你也看到的！所以……求你了……？”  
厚着脸皮轻拽住男人的衣摆，从低处抬眸而去，一双眼珠里漾着水光，脸蛋温婉柔和，即便知道这只是权宜之计，但Clancy当然甘之如饴。  
轻轻捧起心爱男孩的脸蛋，在那张水蜜桃色的嘴唇上落下细吻。  
“我又怎么能拒绝我的甜心呢？”  
就是这样，他喜欢欺负Bryan，也喜欢宠溺Bryan，这两者没有冲突更完美配合，现在，他只需要一点点折服这颗年轻的心，让他甘愿臣服自己。

 

“别忘记告诉你那轻佻的室友你周末都不在家。”  
把Clancy送上车时，男人依然抿着个坏笑不忘提醒他。  
“知道了……”男孩没好气地应答，这态度顿时让Clancy有点不满。  
“你知道吗，虽然当初我没要求你平时要用怎样的态度对待爹地，不过现在看来很有必要纠正一下，至少在我面前要表现的甜美可爱一些，偶然可以娇蛮任性一点，我喜欢这样。”  
忍住内心的疯狂吐槽，男孩立即给了他一个完美当仿佛有星星在旁边闪耀的明朗笑容，“这样你满意了吗，先生？”  
麻烦的客人眯着眼认真打量他的商业笑容，“太阳光了，要在娇羞一点。”  
“晚安先生，祝你有个好梦。”再也懒得跟Clancy玩，他一把关上车门，还继续“阳光”笑着地挥手。  
Clancy没有再说什么，只是看着他的脸，眸里烁动的光满载情愫，深情得让他应接不暇。  
“晚安，周六见。”  
留下这温柔的声音，车辆在夜色中渐渐远去。  
伫立在公寓前，望着那离去的影子，男孩默默缩了缩脖子，好一会都没有回去的迹象。

这到底是为什么呢。他和对方变得能够轻松地调笑、玩闹，这不就像真正的情侣吗？  
若是像往日那样只是以情欲为目的，那么他的心也不会如现在那样动摇了吧。

“嘿，怎么站在这里不上楼啊？”忽地，一个耳熟的声音打断他的思考，他回头一看，竟是说好今晚不回来的Neil。  
“………………”静默地盯着来者，他在心里头庆幸自己把Clancy赶走了，否则现在自己肯定又要头痛爆炸。  
“刚才开走的那辆车是你爹地的吗？他来我们家了？”  
看了一眼八卦魂发作的Neil，Bryan发出嫌弃的“Ewwww”的一声，转头就向公寓楼走去。

Neil愣愣地定在那，几秒种后才嚷嚷着小跑跟上他。

“你知道你自己从交了男友和爹地之后就特别嚣张吗？”  
“再说我就不给你带饭了！”

 

“Bryan！”  
下课铃声响起的一刻，他立即急急收拾东西拎起书包盖上兜帽就走，没想到还是被异性在走廊捉住。  
兜帽下的无奈眼神谁都没有看见，转身过来时，他依旧笑得一脸开朗，毫无破绽。  
而见到这张脸的女生自然非常高兴，身子扭扭捏捏的，分明就是坠入爱河的少女模样。  
“你过几天生日对吧……？我们要怎么庆祝？”  
“……”这趟浑水如此之深，现在他已经完全没有心思去管什么生日不生日的了。  
小心地看了一圈周围的人，他拉过女生的手到一旁小声说话。  
“其实那天……剧组的人要帮我搞生日派对。”  
女生的眼睛顿时一亮，“是吗！那我也可以一起去吧！”  
他的心头咯噔一下，立即想要拒绝，却又不能伤害女生的感情。  
纠结着，他困扰地说，“不是我不想叫你去，但因为是剧组的安排，到时肯定会录影一些东西的……你知道的，为了宣传，所以我不得不和同性暧昧……”  
给女生打眼色，对方的眸里闪过一丝失望，却马上打起精神笑道，“我明白的。但是你都对他说了我们在交往不是吗？虽然看着你们暧昧我肯定会吃醋的，不过知道只在做戏就行了，而且派对结束之后我们还可以玩嘛？”  
“……”看着女生单纯的笑容，他真的不忍心。  
生日的那天晚上，Clancy一定会约他的吧。而他是肯定不可以拒绝的。  
说到底，将无辜的人扯进这个旋涡中充当他的挡箭牌，完全就是他一时间的错误选择。  
“把你带去也不是不行，不过我们的关系必须保密，而且我不保证那晚我们能逃出来，他们那群人玩得很疯，说不定会通宵……”  
“OK！你的那份礼物我会好好准备的！”说罢，女生又一次踮起脚在他脸上留下一个猝不及防的轻吻，然后笑得灿烂地挥手离去。  
“…………我真是个烂人啊。”脸颊上柔软的感触逐渐散去，剩下的就只有越来越浓的内疚与自我厌恶。  
这时，口袋里的手机响起，掏出一看，正是那个盘旋在脑里的名字。  
绝对是约周日那天庆祝生日吧……  
心中平静如斯的想着，他拿着手机走往人较少的地方接听，并没有发现到在走廊一角一直窥看他的人。

 

具有特殊意义的那天就这样顺利的到来，在无数彩带和纸花的纷洒下，踏入22岁的男孩笑得温软可人，嘴中连连感谢各位的好意，收下每个人送上的礼物，谁人也不会知道此刻的他在那完美的笑脸底下是怎样复杂郁闷的感受，无法向他人倾诉这些，他只可祈愿这一切快点结束。  
这个糟糕的生日。  
“生日快乐，Bryan~！”  
就连那张熟悉的爽朗笑脸都是假的，全都是为了节目的热度而安排的戏码。  
“谢谢你，里面是什么？”  
接过前些天才闹僵的人递来的礼物，他一如大家期待地绽露出腼腆又雀跃的笑，摇晃礼物盒猜测里面是什么，即便他真的一点也不关心。  
解开丝带、拆开盒子，看到内容的一刻假装惊讶地“哇”一声叫出来，感激地与对方拥抱，互相投去暧昧的眼波，这些全都那么熟稔拿手，早已失去了趣味。  
全部都是面具、虚伪、是假的。  
在“女友”和“男主角”之间徘徊、介怀、衡量，真的让他觉得好累。  
握着手里的一杯茶色通透的鸡尾酒，今夜的主角昂起脖子一口咕咚咕咚地灌下，看得酒吧都要替他着急。  
“喂…！别喝这么急，这可不是真的茶啊……！”  
冰凉的酒液顺着喉咙滑入体内，酸甜温顺的味道如毒药一样麻痹他的大脑。咚的一声把空了的杯子搁在吧台上，他双目朦胧地敲敲桌面，示意续杯。  
“这个长——”  
“长岛冰茶，是烈酒，对吧？”  
“…………”  
话一下子被截断，酒保无可奈何，只能摇着头给他调制。  
长岛冰茶，这拥有红茶般颜色与口味的高酒精浓度鸡尾酒，他早就在某个晚上的酒店顶楼和那个男人一并平常过了。舌与舌的交缠吮吻，芬芳的津液在嘴中流淌回转，灼起名为欲望的星火，在你我的眼眸间处处落下挑逗的印记。  
越是灌着这醇美的酒，他就越是禁不住思念那个人。  
至少在那个人的身边，他不用掩饰假装、戴着这虚伪恶心的人皮面具……  
“喝太多了哦。”  
突然，一个人坐到他身边，同样叫了被长岛冰茶。  
满腔怨气与酒气的男孩扭头一看，见是那张在镜头下与自己缠绵过许多遍的英俊脸蛋，竟想都没想地给了个恶狠狠的神情。  
对方先是一愣，然后忍不住泄笑而出，一手托着下巴玩味地看他这个少见的样子。  
“已经懒得做戏了吗。”  
静默着，他一点也不想回应这个评价。  
对方也不生气，回头看去后背的一堆人，“和其他人玩得很高兴呢……你的女•友。”  
刻意加重的词令他心烦意乱，懒得去理这家伙，他拎着新上的一杯酒边喝边往外走去。已经无暇去管对方是否跟在后面，男孩的脚步虚浮，唯一的想法就是远离这片令人厌恶的地方，那些吵杂的音乐、跳舞的人影，所有的笑容、声音，全都扭曲成诡异煞白的小丑面具，也正正是他脸上戴着的那一个。  
“Bryan……Bryan！”  
身后的声音在耳边听来忽远忽近，抬手喝下最后一口，连一滴都不想剩，自己的手忽然被拉住——  
“不要再喝了！”  
随着青年的一声吆喝，酒杯摔碎发出刺耳声响，青年正要道歉问他有没有伤到，就在抬头的一刻，一点水光就这么无预兆地划落下来，滴在粉碎一滴的玻璃碎片与残余酒液之上，混淆得再也分不清。  
“……Bryan？”  
不是剧本里的煽情戏码，也不是炉火纯青的逼真演技，炫彩的霓虹灯与半投下来的阴影照映在男孩痛苦的面上，纵使想要用手去掩饰，却始终无法遮挡住泪水滴下的碎光。  
心跳声也许就是在这一刻响彻了身体，本来只是出于征服或好玩之类的想法，绝不会想到竟会真的惹起激动，如磁石一样吸引所有的思绪，生出爱恋，变得如真的爱上一般。  
冰茶的酸涩与甜美蒙蔽思考，披上一层钢琴曲温柔演奏的浪漫与婉转，温柔而略带粗糙的指腹携来一丝似曾相识的感触，抹过眼角热泪，那双凝着海与空魔幻色彩的眼珠如此靠近，当声音沉压下去，柔柔呼唤他名字的时候，是谁的样子悄然浮上。  
唇与唇一旦接上，身体与身体互相交叠,就像划动火柴丢到干草上面，麻痹与刺激瞬间如电流窜上，长岛冰茶的味道在两个口腔里互相混合、被吮吸品尝着，好像那一夜一样……  
目光火热对视着，鼻息亦紊乱灼热，当冗长的一个深吻结束，你们陷入沉默，抿着嘴唇回味刚才的一个没有预兆的吻。  
大家都知道，这绝对是和练习、和镜头前的接吻不同。  
也许在一刹间，你我心跳的频率都是真的。不是演戏，更不是卖弄暧昧，而是真正的悸动与因片刻软弱而生的破绽。  
“Bryan，我……”  
“不是的……”  
这只是一时冲动罢了。捂着自己的脸，以疲软的双足支撑自己，他想要这么说时，旁边却突然传来一丝失真的喘息。  
两人立即警惕地看去过，站在出口处不远的，正是前几夜也同样恰好闯入两人之间的女生。  
在看到女生震惊而愤怒的表情时，他一瞬间有想过解释或掩饰，用什么借口只要蒙骗过去就好，然而疲惫胜过了一切，他不想要再这样下去了。  
“……都是骗人的吗？”  
颤抖着的哽咽声响幽幽飘出，女生的眼里含着泪，仍抱有一线希望地仰首看着这个面容颓废的他。金发的青年想要代替他上前解释，可却被他一手拦下。  
摇晃着步子，来到女生面前，呼吸一口夜深的空气，坦白来得比想象重要简单。  
“对不起，我从头到尾都没有喜欢过你。那天说的也是一时的糊涂——”  
“啪”的响亮一声，脸颊火辣辣地印下一个巴掌印，他眼前顿时一片昏花，女生快速跑过的身影一掠而逝，他咬咬牙，忍住心底复杂纷呈的思绪拔腿想要跟上。  
“你想去哪里！”猛地，青年捉住他的手，而这时，派对会场里的人亦在呼唤他们回来。但他已顾不了那么多，此时他更担心女生的安全。  
所有的闹剧，全部是他的责任。  
“你先回去，我找到她就回来。”  
“可是……！”  
男孩的手从臂里逃离，那背影迅速消失在LA绚烂的夜里色，剧组的人从出口处探头来，询问为什么只剩一人。  
担忧地忘了一眼男孩消去的方向，青年强笑地答，“没事，Bryan他去买点东西，很快就回来了。”

 

在街道上漫无目的地寻找女生的踪影，然而对方拒接他的电话，也不回复任何信息，也许早就搭上了计程车离开亦说不定。冷风钻入他的身体，惹得头颅钻骨地疼。酒精在胃里晃荡，一阵冷一阵热地灼烧神经，他开始去想自己到底在干什么，这一切的意义又是什么。  
千里迢迢地来到LA，为了理想的大学努力，出卖身体，就是为了那一个所谓的梦想……  
何其可笑。  
嘴角扯动出自嘲的笑，看到街角邋遢的流浪汉，他竟觉得自己有那么一点像他。  
在名誉与虚伪之间流浪，而自己想要的到底是什么，或者连自己也不明白。  
“喂——！！叫你啊！！停下来，臭小子！！”  
忽地，一把难听的声音刺痛耳膜，他几经艰难才能抽回神智，缓慢地转过身看去。  
一张有些眼熟却又记不起在哪里见过的脸从黑暗中现出，身后带着几个不认识的社会青年，一行人嬉皮笑脸地向他靠近，霎时，不安感油然升起，他想要回身就逃，却立即被对方围住。  
“你还记得你跟我说过对她没有任何意思吧？那现在到底是怎样，啊？？！！”  
咆哮声逐渐逼近，他紧咬嘴唇，哑口无言。  
他知道是他的自私，玩弄了一个无辜女生的感情。虽然他已经尽早地结束这场没有结果的恋爱，但他对女生造成的伤害却是无法补救的。  
耳边响着他人的叫嚣与嘲笑，骂他是伪君子、是恶心的同性恋、学校暗地里传闻他与演艺圈名人做援交都是真的……  
他的大脑里像有一个计时炸弹，早就在当初去酒吧里寻觅金主的一刻开始倒数。  
而就在他再也忍耐不住同龄人的谩骂与羞辱而举起拳头的一刻，这个计时炸弹便迎来最后的个位数字。  
5,4,3,2,1，0——  
蜜棕的瞳孔与柔和的眼眸在那一瞬恨得目眦尽裂，肉体与内脏被锤击的钝痛与作呕感觉如骤雨降下，血腥与酒精混杂布满嘴巴，所有的知觉都纷乱无章，他只能凭借本能去反击、去回手，将那些卑微的愤怒与仇恨徒劳地发泄出来，在LA这个一如既往的夜晚里上演一场不时会见到的青年斗殴。

 

躺在冰冷发臭的地面，漆黑的天空没有一颗星星。  
全身都动弹不得，痛与累仿佛要将这个徒有空壳的身体挤得破裂，他想要笑，但嘴角一动却又疼得厉害。  
两行泪水不知觉间从眼角滑落而下，湿热的感觉证实他仍在苟且偷生，活得像个笑话。  
不知道零点过了没有，如果过了，那今天就是他的生日了。  
想要对自己说一句生日快乐，然而就在这刻，悲哀与痛苦无预兆地涌上，满溢得如泄洪而出，他惊觉自己是一个如此失败的人，什么理想和梦想，全都如这片天空般遥远而黑暗。  
“呜……”  
被压抑的恸哭声在冰凉的巷角里回响，无人会注意，无人会哀怜。  
他的手机在一旁振动得嗡嗡响，然而他连一只手指也动弹不了。那个亮着光的屏幕是谁的来电，他用力想要聚焦看清，却不从他愿。  
就在意识将要远去之时，一个急促的脚步声正在靠近，男孩双眼迷蒙如梦，渗血的嘴唇轻轻张翕，似要叫唤一个名字似的。  
昏过去的那刻，一双腿来到他的跟前，而那到底是谁，他已无从得知。

 

 

如同沉入深海，无数的荆棘捆住双足，刺破皮肤，他的血染红这片海域，潋滟朦胧的视野亦逐渐变成绯红，那唯一一束曙光离他越来越远，即便身体痛得撕裂一般，他仍拼命想要伸手捉住那无形之物——  
眼睑幽幽睁开，浓密的睫毛如初生的雏蝶一样颤动着，室内的电子时钟显示时间为凌晨三点，依然是那一个没有过去的悲惨日子。  
当神智逐渐清醒，所有的知觉也一并恢复，不等他预备好就全数涌上，扯动每一条神经，更牵起那些悲惨不堪的片段，让他苦不堪言。  
那之后……到底发生了什么？记忆破碎凌乱，只有少数的色块与杂音在脑内拼凑。喘息声声、肢体交缠、唇舌吮吻，至今仍有余热残留在这张陌生的床上。  
这种感觉他非常熟悉，疲惫的、酥软的、犹有余韵的……但那都是某个银发男人给予他的，而不是像现在这样，他慌乱痛苦地蜷缩在单人床上，望着不甚熟悉的卧室，脑袋里只有彷徨无助。  
酒精的余劲还在脑壳里肆虐，想要努力去想发生过什么，却刺痛得仿佛要裂开。他终于放弃去思考，双眼凝滞大脑放空地抱着膝，如同灵魂被抽离一般，像一具行尸走肉。  
不知过了多少分钟，他的眼睛再一次在时钟上聚焦。  
三点多了。  
早就过了和那个人约好的时间。  
他现在在干什么呢？担心自己？还是在发火？  
如今，以这样的面目还能去见他吗？  
遍体鳞伤、留着和别的男人交合过的印痕，颓废破烂得像随处可见的垃圾……早就不是他心目中那甜美可爱的男孩了吧。  
说到底，他喜欢的就只是那个漂亮的外壳罢了，不是吗？  
他们互相都不了解对方，即便说了成为情人，也只是徒有其名。  
明明没有义务去为对方守身，明明所谓的约定只是口头的，那到底是为什么他仍会觉得那么伤心，心口紧紧揪住一样疼，撕心裂肺地想要落泪。  
这时，一缕淡淡的烟草飘入室内，男孩失焦的双眼亮起一点光，吸了吸鼻子，忍着全身的钝痛穿上衣服往外走去。  
在这个只来过一遍的公寓，他果然见到了那个高大的身影。  
靠在阳台的围栏上，点着一根烟，一头金色短发在暗淡的夜色中耀耀生辉。一刹那间，他亦不知道怎么办，但他还是吸了口气，行到青年的旁边。  
并肩地站着，同样瞭望这个城市璀璨不灭的夜景，好一段时间里，他们都没有说话。  
短暂的激情过后，余下的是后悔还是淡漠，谁也不得而知。  
终于，对方从衣服里掏出一个东西递给他，一看竟是他的手机。顿时，男孩受伤的脸划过紧张与惊恐，唤醒待机模式的一刻更是极度的不安，继而化作愤怒与绝望，当再抬头时，他恨得龇牙，想要杀了对方一样。  
通话记录里面显示有数十个未接来电，同为一个人拨来，但最后一个是接通的。  
“你为什么要接我的电话……为什么啊！”  
“因为实在太烦了，所以就……放心，我没说什么。”  
此刻，他的心情如同翻江倒海，不知道对方的话有多少是真的，即便想要恶狠狠地臭骂这个人，但都已经无补于事。  
这都是自己酿成的，不是吗？  
用力握紧自己的手机，牙齿咬得破损的嘴唇生疼，只要想到那个人，他便不寒而栗，更罪恶感弥漫。  
“他就是你正在交往的人吗？还是说……买下你的人？”  
在他匆匆想要离开之际，青年靠在门框上，用悠然的语气问道。  
停下脚步，他转头，冷冰冰地看着那一张曾经暧昧过许多遍的脸。  
“我说过，这与你无关。”  
“即使把这些公布出去，告诉那个人也行吗？”  
忽地，青年的声音于身后抬高。他又一次回身，看到对方举着手机，屏幕里一张张划过的是他与对方一夜情的照片，还有和那个人的通话记录截图，各种他做身体交易的证据。  
“………………”  
纵使有过短暂的动摇与汹涌的怒火，最后，男孩的脸依旧平静，麻木得像再也感觉不到痛。  
“随便你。”  
说完，那单薄的影子在楼道的转角处消失，留青年一人独站在家门前，即便手握足以摧毁他一切的东西，亦没有觉得任何的胜意。

 

来到公寓的楼下，深夜的温度侵蚀四肢百骸，唯有伤口的灼痛能让他觉得一丝可悲的暖意。望到眼前的空地，他竟猛地想起上一次Clancy来接他的场景。  
那时候天空粉落着雪，地面亦一片白皑皑，那个人撑着黑色的伞，阴影下面的眼睛幽幽明明地，如此痛惜地看着他……  
但是现在，这些宠溺与温柔即将要成为妄想了吧。  
身体无力地晃摆，每走一步路都是痛的。为这个可悲可怜的自己扯痛嘴角地嘲笑，但就在下一刻，他那个奢望竟如奇迹般出现在眼前。  
路边昏暗的灯下，一个颀长宽厚的身影伫立着。  
暗黄的光都被爵士帽的帽檐遮挡，就如那一夜那一幕再度上映一般，对方淡蓝的眸藏在阴影立，如两盏灯火般忽明忽暗地望着他。  
隔着几米的距离，他就这么和男人对视着。  
太多纷乱的情愫、太多的话想要说出口，然而张大了嘴巴，却发不出一丝声音。  
喉痛刺痛如许，像有火在烧，那个人明明就在眼前，却如同天边般遥远。  
刹那间，他好像明白了什么。  
那就是他和对方的距离，名誉、资历、交友圈、世界观……相距28年的、永远也无法拉近的天渊之别。  
“Clancy……”  
唤出那名字的一刻，泪就这么不听话地落了下来。更多的悲哀和惨痛汹涌而上，他竭力地想要掩饰想要克制，却敌不过自己的软弱，就像在卖惨那样抽噎得越来越厉害。  
“对不起，我……”  
颤抖的声线沙哑哽咽，他不想让Clancy看到自己这落魄的样子，可是双脚竟不愿意动弹分毫。是因为被宠坏，恃宠而骄了吗？即便他假装坚强，可潜意识里却想要向对方撒娇，希望能如以往那样被宠溺、被那温暖厚实的胸怀抱紧。  
可是，已经不可能了吧。  
泪水滑落，渗入口腔，刺痛了伤口，让他尝到又腥又咸的味道。  
便如那个梦境般，到最后，他沉入深海，那片光亦离他远去——忽地，就在一切希望都要泯灭之际，他的手被人捉起，那令他眷恋的声线沉郁地在耳边回响。  
“回去了。”

 

3月17日凌晨，经历过太多的事，他依旧跟随那个人，去往预定的那个地方。  
望着窗外飞掠而过的建筑，还有倒后镜里男人阴沉的脸，他知道一切都已经跟以前不同了。

 

隔绝一切冰冷空气，这个房间仿佛永远都是温暖的。熟悉的光线、熟悉的摆设、熟悉的床褥，还有那个从一楼提来急救箱的熟悉的男人。  
来到Clancy的家后，他只用湿毛巾草草擦了一下肮脏的身体，破烂的衣服都脱下，换上舒适的宽松薄衫，裸露在外的一双腿上有些擦伤。  
看不出丝毫的怒意或怜惜，男人面无表情地来到男孩旁边，放下急救箱，取出里面的消毒药水和胶布为他处理伤口。一刹间，愧疚令他缩腿想逃，却被对方用力捉住。他知道男人正在生气，但这过久的沉默实在诡异。  
药水沾上伤口，嗞的一声冒出许多白色泡泡，男孩痛得龇牙，而男人则一声不吭，不安慰也不指责，只是专心致志地为他消毒每一处受伤的地方，抹走泡沫，再贴上胶布。  
腿的伤口处理完毕，接下来是上身的。帮他脱下上衣的时候男人依旧面不改色，这具曾如白玉无暇的身体此时变得残破不堪，那张喜爱的可爱面容亦变得遗憾，即便赤裸裸地抱坐在怀里，男人还是非常平静。  
整个过程两人都没有说话。为他处理完所有的伤口，男人并没有立即放开他。粗糙的大手环绕男孩的腰肢，指腹温柔抚过贴上破损的眉角、眼眶、唇角，深邃的蓝眼凝注那茶色双眸，如同看穿到眼的深处一般，窥探到所有隐藏的秘密。  
同样地，男孩亦注视着那双如有磷火藏在其中的眼眸，这个怀抱与他人的不同，宽广而炙热的，带着危险与刺激的未知之数，如同毒药那样让他上瘾。  
他很害怕。害怕对方知道自己违背约定，做尽令人厌恶的事，更害怕对方会讨厌、舍弃自己。  
默默地，他捉紧了男人衣服，张嘴企图解释些什么，却吐不出一个字。最后只落得眼里盈着酸楚的泪，泛动的泪水仿佛在乞求原谅般，已恶劣至此，连他自己也觉得恶心。  
忽地，同样没有说一句话的男人凑近了他的脸，高挺的鼻尖轻轻摩挲他的脸颊，像一只大型动物在撒娇地，呼吸他身上散发的血与甜味。  
“Clancy……”  
舌头舔在脸上时，他的声音亦牵动出一丝的情欲。男人的手开始在身上流连抚摸，不介意他的伤口，更像是刻意要他感觉到痛地轻揉每一寸敏感带，胸部、腰杆、大腿……携着丝丝的痛意，最后抚到柔软的臀部，捏着那两瓣丰满弹性的肉脯，即使怀里的男孩已开始浓热地喘息，男人的眼神仍旧冰冷。  
若是平日，那只手已摸至臀缝中的蜜穴，但是今天一改往常。轻易地就放开了色淫淫的手，男人小心地把男孩放到床铺上，起身到衣柜下的抽屉里翻找什么东西。  
已经有点兴奋的男孩有些不知所措，自己是否太过不知廉耻，只是被轻轻地拥抱一下，抚摸身体各处，那裸露在空气中的分身就有了反应。  
垂着眸子，他暗自咽了口水。今天是他的生日，按照正常的发展，本应和男人在这个家中庆祝、说着甜蜜情话，然后在床上享尽鱼水之欢的。那么接下来，男人是打算抱他吗？  
即便干了对不住对方的事，此时他的身体依然诚实地发热，渴求那些热烈缠绵的性爱。  
男人回到床边，他猛地回过神，目光躲闪地不敢去看对方。男人将他再次抱到怀里，手里捏着个黑色的细长物体，不知道到底是什么。  
“……？”知道Clancy喜爱对他用玩具，他早已不惊讶。但是这个物体比铅笔还细，细软得像条恶魔的小尾巴，到底能用在哪里？  
不过，Clancy也不打算解释。将男孩小心地横抱，让他把背脊靠在臂弯里，双手绕过他的身躯，来到两腿间微微勃起的茎部。  
粗大的手掌握住健美粉红的性器官，指尖摩挲着龟头，开始熟稔地上下滑动。  
“哈啊……”  
甜腻的哼声就在颈间荡漾，男孩洁白的脸颊染上欲情的水红，就算受了伤，看上去仍是那么地色气，更带着一点被蹂躏过残破的美感。他的阴茎在掌中老实地变硬壮大，粉红的颜色也逐渐加深一层，男人眯着迷蒙双眼，把玩龟头与包皮，撩起渗出的清液抹在茎身，滋溜滋溜地摩擦。  
低头看着男孩逐渐情迷的脸，男人心中若有所思。这个淫乱的肉体，明明就是他一手调教出来的。但是经被别的人尝过，这双鲜嫩嘴唇与他人纠缠过，后面紧实的后庭也曾饥渴地吮吸过别人的阴茎……极度的愤怒与嫉妒都无法呈现于脸上，那张脸铺着一层暴风雨前的宁静，悄然无声地细看男孩为他迷乱的每一个细微表情。  
可恶，想要杀了那家伙，永远占据这可爱的孩子——可是，现在他仍不能暴露。于是，他便继续平淡地抚慰男孩，搓揉睾丸、快速地撸动肉茎，让男孩发出难耐淫秽的呻吟，遍遍呼喊他的名字。  
“Clancy……啊~嗯…好棒……”  
即便心底如何触动，仍有一种仇恨与嫉妒无法抹去。想要狠狠亲吻、啃咬那浪叫的嘴唇，可他最后还是抑制住这样的想法，同时在男孩即将高潮时猛地停下手，指尖揉弄着湿润的铃口，玩弄那些黏糊糊的水液。  
就在男孩期盼而疑惑的眼神底下，他取出刚才的那件细长物品。完全不加以解释，他用消毒酒精细致地擦了一遍那细长柔软的长条物，双眼盯着完全勃起了的粉嫩肉棒。  
“会有一点痛，忍耐一下。”这是自公寓底下的“回去了”之后，他第一句对男孩说的话。  
说罢，他摇了摇男孩的阴茎，将细长物体的尖端对准尿道细小的入口——  
“Wait……！你到底要——！！”  
惊恐的声音遏止的一刻，一种诡异的、前所未有的异物入侵感从私处激荡而来，那黑色的长尾巴正探入到他的尿道，并借着硅胶的柔软一点点地挤入难以想象的地方。  
按住挣扎的男孩，Clancy眸色冰冷，声音寒得入骨，“别乱动，你也不想弄伤的吧？”  
“………………”刹那间，男孩瞪大的双眼倒映出男人眼底的阴森，欲火携来的热度顷刻全数冷却，然而那细小却恐怖的东西却仍然寸寸推进，丝丝难以言传的疼痛从阴茎蔓开。他说不出那到底是一种怎样的感觉，刺痛的、被生硬扩充的、诡谲而难受的……  
“好像是从前面也能到达前列腺，你就试试会不会觉得舒服？”  
冷冰冰地念着，男人的手把尿道扩张器向下推得更深一些，一阵激灵猛地如电流击中男孩脆弱的身体，瞳孔亦瞬间紧缩，每一寸的深入都是羞辱的痛苦，他使劲捉住男人的手，声音破碎地恳求他停下。  
“I'm sorry……stop it……please……”  
可是此刻，男人怎么会听得入他的求饶。  
“啊——！”  
尖锐的顶端往下顶到难以置信的器官深处，呼吸与心跳仿佛被顷刻夺去，不要说什么快感，只有阴茎从里面被撕裂的剧痛弥漫，尖叫声中男孩的泪水再次飞溅而出，但男人依然不留情地继续作弄他，手指捏着玩具较粗的头部，一下下地作着上下抽动，尝试从另一个方向触碰前列腺会不会有成果。  
“好痛……啊…！不要…我不要了…！求你了……拔出来…哈啊——！！”  
乱发下男孩的脸庞早已惨痛不堪，耻辱与痛觉令他泪如雨下，带着伤口与裂开渗出的血丝，但就算是这样一张可怜的脸蛋，在男人的眼中也美丽得过分。  
这明明就是他的所有物，是只属于他的淫乱与痛吟。  
——为什么要这么对我，Bryan。我明明如此爱你，你却在这一日与别的男人厮混，把我的等待、我的心全都碾成粉末。  
再也维持不了冷静的脸庞，恨意浮现而出，男人咬着牙，耳边响荡男孩悲鸣之时，他也一并痛不欲生。  
“既然你的后面被人尝过，就试试能不能从前面高潮吧？”  
意识朦胧即将远去的一瞬，全身的痛也扩大至十倍之多，如被火烧一样，却觉得好悲哀。  
瞪大了双眼，眼角亦觉得疼痛，泪水模糊了眼前男人的脸，唯独那一把声音好比刀子，一笔一划地在他的伤口与骨头上刻下残酷的爱语。

 

最后，他的男孩沉入泪水装成的梦乡，遍体鳞伤，满手性液。  
抱着他所深爱之人，在这安静的房内，细弱的哭泣声轻轻传出，化作深海面上泛光的细雨，在男孩的梦中飘荡萦绕。  
“对不起，Bryan…对不起……”

 

为男孩盖好被子，关上灯，男人带着准备好的生日礼物，独自离开了自己的家。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

对着镜子收拾整理好，Neil哼着歌儿正要出门，一缕门缝漏出的光恰好映入眼中——那是室友Bryan的房间。现在已经快中午了，平常这个时候Bryan是不会在家的。  
Neil心中若有所思，轻轻地推开房门，果然看到蜷缩在床上的一团。  
“我说啊……你今天也逃课么？已经几天了吧，真的没问题吗？”  
床上的团子蠕动了一下，传出闷闷的声音，“没事的，你回来给我带个饭就好。”  
“…………那好吧，我出门了。”Neil拿他没辙，这几天来他都缩在家里没有出过门，虽然尝试过问到底发生了什么，但看男孩阴沉的样子，就不再敢过问。  
关门声逐渐远去，赖在被子里的人这才放轻松身体，沉溺在暖意中，他的下体仍能感受到玩弄尿道留下的丝丝痛楚。望着手机里这几天以来的通讯记录，那里面并没有Clancy的来电。  
从上周日晚上晕睡过去之后，他就再也没有见过Clancy了。早上醒来之后，房间里只有自己，整个屋子也找不到主人的身影。那男人就这么一声不吭地离开了，留他一个在家里，是有那么不想看到他的脸吗。  
想到那一夜，男人对自己说的话，那些冷淡残酷的表情，至今仍历历在目，仿佛以前对自己无数遍述说的爱意都是假的，全都比不上所谓的贞操。  
那自己又是为什么会相信对方呢？那不只是一场用金钱买来的恋爱游戏吗。  
就这么刷刷地坠落进去，连心也一并痛了。  
握紧手机，男孩的呼吸变得急促，脑里纷乱的尽是与那个人曾经的一切，那些温柔、蜜意、爱语，或许早就在不知不觉间将他的防御融化，让他变得如脱壳的蜗牛那样软弱。但是那个人又轻易地抛弃了他，将他置之不顾，就像已经厌倦了的宠物一样。  
事已至此，他不知道当初的约定是否继续有效，他和他仍否“情人”，又或者还能相见么。  
痛苦地紧缩着身体，脑子里的影像挥之不去，他告诉自己不要介怀，这并不是世界末日，然而身与心都不受控制地剧痛。  
躺在这张本应熟悉的床上，他第一次觉得是如此的陌生。  
这样的自己也好，这颗心也好……  
原来他比自己认为地要踩得更深更深。

 

 

3月的LA夜晚温度依旧偏低。几天没上学没出门的人在这一晚来到了熟悉的伤心地。穿着一件薄风衣，男孩仍留着些许淤青的脸透着一些冻红，怕冷地缩进脖子上的针织围巾。  
他不敢靠得太近，只敢在稍远去看着这栋去过太多遍的古典别墅。  
已是晚上十点多，房子还是没亮起灯来。他已经呆在这里快一个钟头了。  
冷得抖抖腿又蹦了几下，再往冰凉的手心呼一口热气。他没敢给Clancy打电话，守在这里也不知道到底为何。  
Clancy今晚会不会回来，看到的话要不要走出去说话，可又要说什么呢，他完全没谱。  
他唯一遵从的只是想要来这里，见到男人的强烈愿望。  
终于，再快接近十一点时，一辆车驶进他的视野，开往别墅的入口。  
一眼就认出了那是Clancy的车，他的心头咯噔一下，立即把自己藏好。  
一如他所熟知的任何一个晚上那样，男人会先把车子开到车库门口，然后让他下车，自己把车放好在和他一起进屋。这些步骤今晚也没有改变。  
车辆在车库门口停下，那个银发的男人下车走到侧门，绅士地开门请副驾驶座的人下来。  
只可惜，今夜的那个男孩并不是他。那是一个素未谋面的男孩子，从远处看不清长什么模样，但至少年轻可爱，向男人笑时灿烂温软，会是男人喜欢的类型。  
看着男人从车库里出来，如曾对待他一般搂住男孩子的腰肢，笑着在男孩子嘴唇落下轻吻，他的视野也渐渐模糊，仿佛整个世界都开始崩塌。  
他曾想过的事变成了真实。  
他才不是男人的唯一，更不是最后。  
那些宠溺与柔情，并不是唯他独有的。  
说不出此刻是怎样的感觉，是嫉妒、是仇恨，还是可悲的唏嘘。他一秒也不想再看下去了，埋头便向原处狼狈奔跑起来。

 

对街忽地传来鞋子提到易拉罐的声响，站在家门口的男人抬起头，向黑影摇曳着的方向望去。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没事的，我们进去吧。”  
藏住所有动荡与恻然，男人低头对那张与他有几分相似的脸笑得温柔。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

凭着记忆，他又一次来到了那个酒吧。  
时间快将深夜，正是酒吧生意最火热的时候。坐落在LA的闹市边缘上，即便是周末夜晚也意外地没有满座。比起那些播放电子音乐、舞池上群魔乱舞的地方，这里更偏向于清吧。没有混乱的舞池，只有一个不大的舞台，驻唱歌手在上面弹唱自作的歌曲，带着或忧愁或痛苦的表情，如同沉浸在只有自己的世界中。  
上一次来他压根没有心思去注意这个酒吧到底是怎么样的。不过这个略显无聊的地方也正配搭他身上没有任何特点的装束。这一次，他有大把时间安静地观看，或者在这里耗上整个半夜也行。  
淡蓝的灯光照射在他曾经坐过的角落位置，进到店后，男孩愣愣地看着那里好一会。上一年的八月，他就是在这里和Clancy邂逅了。那男人为自己埋单，然后他们就坐在吧台上聊天……思绪就此打住，他知道自己不应再去想了。  
明明今晚是抱着报复一样的想法出门的，但到了现在，他却有些后悔。  
没有选择那个意味颇深的位置，他转到吧台旁坐下，随便点了一杯鸡尾酒。酒保还是以前的那一个，虽然担心对方会不会认得自己，但是对方也没有任何特殊的反应，依旧如对待任何一个客人地笑着，尝试挑起一些简单的话题。  
草草地敷衍过酒保，他的酒也上来了。无心地浅尝着精心调制的酒，男孩的目光不断在酒吧的客人之间扫视。寻找猎物比他想象中要容易得多，很快，一个男人坐到他的旁边，并擅自掏钱让酒吧给他续杯。  
“谢谢。”他没有感情地说道。拎起装满的杯子便喝了一口。看着他接受自己请的酒，男子相貌平平的脸上浮现出一丝笑意。  
接着，这个其貌不扬的男子开始了没有技巧的攀谈，他一边喝着酒一边听，正眼也没看过对方，一口一口的酒下肚，酒精麻醉大脑，或许会让这个色心显而易见的丑男人看起来会顺眼一些、那刺耳的嗓音听起来会悦耳一些。  
他知道自己被养刁了，世界上怎么可能每个男人都跟那家伙一样长得好看，声音又好听呢？  
而他今晚就是为了证明自己没有被那个人捆住，他也可以和Clancy一样出轨，找别的金主。  
这就是报复，让这个里里外外印满了Clancy Brown所有的身体被第三者、第四者占有，沾上其他的味道。  
再也忍耐不住耳畔的难听的絮絮叨叨，他一口干了杯里的酒，杯子吭地一声敲在桌面上。  
“200，一个钟头内搞掂，不中出，不接吻。”  
爽快地报了价，这个长相甜美的男孩不耐烦地瞪去这个比他矮许多的男子。只见对方一下间傻了眼，喉头饥渴地动了动，却马上露出一副为难的表情。  
“200有点……”  
“不行就他妈的滚蛋。”  
毫不客气地爆了粗，就连这人身上的气味都让他觉得讨厌。转身想要换个座位，他的手臂却忽地被拉住。  
身体霍地停顿那刻，男孩的脸亦阴沉下来。  
他知道自己堕落了，这绝对不是该做的事，然而一想起那天夜晚，Clancy亲吻别的男孩的画面——  
咬痛了下唇，他必须强迫自己不要再去想那个人。  
就算对着别的男人，就算是这样的猥琐、邋遢的男人，他也一样可以冷淡地出卖自己的身体，绝对是这样的。  
如同催眠一般，他不断地告诉自己，并随着新的买主来到酒吧的后巷。  
夜深的寒冷空气中充斥垃圾的酸臭与发霉味道，若是深呼吸必定会恶心得想吐。墙面与地面铺着薄薄的灰土，四周满布狂野的涂鸦，就算看到几只老鼠或蟑螂路过也绝不奇怪。  
买主大概是憋得久了，或者不想付去酒店的钱才会拉他来这里的。这比当初Clancy带他去的高档酒店差得太远了。  
尽量收好自己嫌弃的神情，望着买主猴急的脸，他仍在迟疑似的不知道该怎么做好。这样的画面他曾经幻想过，被陌生的肥胖男人压在阴深的巷道墙上，只脱下裤子任由对方又短又黑的阴茎猛操，除了反感和作呕之外没有丝毫快感可言。   
不行，他果然做不到，作践自己来去报复那个人，实在是太蠢了。  
握紧拳头，他于心中下定决心。  
“很抱歉，我果然还是不做了。”  
冷淡地抛下一句就想跑掉，买主立即露出难以置信的表情，伸手就把他捉住。  
“明明说好的啊！你是嫌钱少吗，我可以加！”  
“不是钱的问题，只是我……”  
“我懂了，你是想要这个吧！”忽地，买主好像灵机一动地急匆匆从外套内袋里掏出一个很小的密封袋，在深夜仅有的光线之下，他看到一些类似药丸的东西被装在里面。  
猛地，一种极为不详的预兆升上，他感到自己的体温正因为恐惧与紧张在急剧下降。  
“这个可是好东西哦！只要一小颗，就可以很快乐，哈哈哈！！”  
男人露出诡异狰狞的笑声，一口吞下了一些药丸，看着眼前这幅光景，男孩感到如临大敌地不住后退。这就是他曾想象过的最坏情况，毒品、艾滋病，这样的污秽与黑暗本应就是这个世界里的常识，而他只是太过幸运地遇到了Clancy这样干净的金主。  
“我不需要的……你放开我！！”  
说着拒绝的话时，他的手又一次被对方捉住，不知道是否错觉，他觉得对方的力道瞬间大了很多，瞳孔都在放大，整个人如同进入了一种精神失常的疯狂状态，无论他怎么呼喊，对方都听不到那样。  
“来吧小美人，你也来嗑两颗，让我们一起尝尝天堂的滋味~”  
只凭一只手的力道，男子就将他摔在墙壁上，另一只手里捉着疑似毒品的药丸就要强硬往他的嘴里塞。  
“我叫你——放开我！！”  
愤怒地叫吼着，他不知道从哪里生出来的力气，化作一个劲拳笔直往男子脸上揍去。随着一声闷响，男子晃荡着身子踉跄退开几步。本以为给了点教训对方就会罢休，怎知道在暗影的楼落下，男子脸上的神色变得更加诡异，咧开的笑容如同小丑一般，让人毛骨悚然。  
“既然不喜欢糖果，那么来试试这个吧……？”  
好像在哄一个不听话的孩子般，男子一步一步地接近，并再一次地从衣服里掏出什么东西。  
一点闪亮银光在黑暗中虽男子的脚步耀动，男孩瞬间瞪大了眼，更不由自主地屏息，他简直不敢相信眼前所见。  
男子手中的是一支能经常在医院里看到的针筒，细细的银色针管下面，透明的管身里有深红色的液体在晃动。  
要是被那个针头划上，或者被捉住打进里面的液体，都将是毁灭性的悲惨后果。而正在他脑子因震惊而停顿时，对方竟向这边一个猛扑，手里的针管不断乱挥，嘴中发出愉悦的怪叫，那声音在昏暗的小道里回荡不去，仿佛在讥笑他今晚愚蠢的行为一般。  
“……！”  
已经来不及转身了，他的身体猛地后退已避开这个银白的尖锐弧线，但后脚跟却意外碰到不知道什么堆集起来的杂物，身子轰隆一声向后倒去。  
好痛。后脑勺、背脊、还有身上未完全愈合的伤都在刺激他被酒精迷惑的神经，当他用力睁开眼睛时，那张丑陋的嘴脸已经近在咫尺，如噩梦一样真实。  
就这样结束了吗——下意识地抬起双臂想要抵挡针头锐利的攻击，但要是衣服破开划到皮肤的话，他的下场也一样。  
“砰——！”  
就在万念俱灭的一瞬间，一记响亮的枪声划破空气，在身上留下火药的味道。在男子手中针筒落地的一瞬，他的脑海中浮现出这样一个画面——在他的后方，那里站着一个高大的、穿着长风衣的银发男人，刚扣下扳机的手枪口犹有热度，冷峻的脸容上夹带怒意与痛惜。  
企图袭击他的人被划过颊旁的子弹吓得屁滚尿流，他的心脏好像快要从口中跳出来那样，无法立即从散乱的杂物里支起身体起来。  
这时，皮鞋的声音从身后传来，硬质的鞋底与粗糙的地面摩擦踢踏，发出铿锵的声响，就好比此刻他的心跳，显赫的、越来越响的……  
“你没事吧？”  
当那个人的脸在上面出现时，那仅余的一点侥幸亦被夜风无情吹去。  
那不是他期待的人。  
“我没事的……谢谢你。”  
救了他的是酒吧的酒保。拉住对方向他伸出的手，他努力起身，脚步却一个虚浮，几乎站不稳地又要倒去。  
“先到里面休息一下吧。”  
“对不起，麻烦你了……”  
扯开一个歉意的笑，他的表情再度陷入阴沉。  
没错啊，那怎么可能呢。  
那个人怎么会来救他呢，说不定此时正在家里的床和别人做爱，说着曾对他说过的甜言蜜语呢。  
纷乱零落的刘海下，男孩自嘲的笑容唏嘘不已。

 

坐在吧台里面，酒吧体贴地没有过问他刚才发生的事，而是给他上了一杯无酒精饮品。拍拍他的肩膀，酒保继续今晚的营业，男孩握着手中冰凉的饮料，片刻之前的画面一一掠过，他到底想什么，做了些什么，要是真的发生了什么，他对不住的不仅仅只有自己，还有远在家乡的亲人。  
差一步就落入不可复生的地狱，余悸至今更无法扫去。抬手擦了擦眼角，又吸了吸鼻子，望着杯中倒映的落魄的自己，在这些天里他不知第几次觉得自己是如此的软弱。  
就好像没有了那个人，他就什么也做不到那样……  
慢慢地将饮料喝完，心境也稍微平复一些，正当他站起来打算感谢酒保并道别时，对方却微笑着向他走来。  
“休息好了吗，有人来接你了。”  
那一刻，他简直不敢往飘来熟悉古龙水味道的那个方向看。  
愧疚、不忿、憎恨、依恋……太多太多的感情复杂纷呈，令他不知如何去面对。  
但是，那男人的声音还是不按照他所愿地传来，低沉磁性地刺穿他破碎柔软的身躯。  
“谢了，改天请你喝酒。”  
“这么多年的朋友了，客气什么。”  
和酒保打过招呼后，那声音、那气味便更加地接近，他听到呼之欲出的心跳声，脸颊不知为何地开始发烫，在对方的手拉住他的手腕一刻，他的身躯无法抑制地猛烈颤动，才刚收好的泪意想要瞬间奔涌而出，需要用尽全力去忍住。  
“回去了。”  
又是那句话。  
他无法拒绝的那句话。

 

 

 

还是那个熟悉的街道，熟悉的洋房。当车辆逐渐驶近，他的心脏如同快骤停，前天在玄关前见到的画面梦魇般不断在眼前闪现，捉紧拳头，那个男人就在身侧，空气仿佛从车窗的缝隙被抽走，这是一种几近窒息的感觉。  
喉咙中如漫着铁锈的味道，他说不出一句话来，就被银发的男人打开车门，捉住手腕，用丢一样的仿佛强行扔进屋内。  
站在任何的一切都如此熟悉可辨的室内，暖气打开后，温暖的感觉慢慢渗入他被恐惧、不安占据的身体，宛若催眠一般。  
当那个人的脚步声在身后逐渐靠近，催眠蛊惑的效果亦不见效了，他不敢转过身去，只低垂着头，咬牙握拳，拼死忍耐体内叫嚣的剧烈动摇。  
那个人终于转到他的面前，向他伸出手，尝试触碰他。  
“有没有哪里伤着了？”  
就在Clancy的手快要碰到自己时，他下意识地缩开手，畏惧地后退一步，双眼只敢在地面扫视。  
伸出的手呆在空中片刻，终究是妥协地收了回去。  
“去换个衣服吧。”  
这一次，男人的声音更为柔软，几近哄的意味。但是男孩依然紧咬牙关，不为所动地撇着头，只是这样低着头听对方温柔的声线，就是一种甜蜜的残忍。  
年长者拗不过年轻人，看着他这副害怕的样子，Clancy终于耸耸肩，看似无奈地说，“你不觉得你一身臭味吗？我明天或许还得把车子送去店里洗呢。”  
对方的话瞬间有若一小根的针刺到皮肤，从毛孔钻入身体，在血液中肆意流走，为早已遍体鳞伤的他带来一丝一丝明显的刺痛。  
“这到底……算什么啊。”  
张开嘴巴，他仿佛还能闻到刚才箱子里弥漫的垃圾、霉菌，还有就在眼前挥舞而过的血腥味道。他的身体开始无可抑制地颤抖，声音也撕裂开来地，顷刻划破这宁静的夜晚。  
“我说这到底算什么啊——！！”  
朝着男人竭嘶底里地吼了出来，此刻的他如同一只发怒的野兽瞪着对方。不知道到底是从哪里开始出现问题，一切变得复杂混乱、不可收拾。浮着仇恨的眼眸里本有眷恋潜生，但到底是从哪一刻开始，覆水已难收。  
听到男孩的质问，男人亦马上沉静下来。一双蓝眸若熄灭的灯地消失了光芒，只是那样淡漠无情地望着曾许多次叙说过爱意的男孩。  
“那你呢？你去那个酒吧到底是想做什么？现在学费生活费搞掂了，所以想赚点零花钱了，呵？”嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，在男孩痛苦挣扎的同时，他又何尝不是痛不堪言。他就这样在高处望着男孩的脸一步步地又愤怒变作惊怔、闪烁过失望，最后只余下绝望。  
“你有什么资格管我？！我和谁交往，和谁上床，和谁交易身体，跟你有什么关系？？你明明就——！！”  
明明就不在乎我。  
这后半句话被扼杀在喉咙，男孩哑了声，抬望去的双眼快速染上一层泪。他明明不想要像个女人那样大吵大闹，不想要上演那些在电视小说里的陈词滥调，可是为什么他仍落得这个模样，这样地丑陋，失去了所有的尊严……  
一切的罪魁祸首都是这个人。  
是这名为Clancy Brown的男人。  
“前天晚上，你来过这边，是吗？”  
“……！”  
心中的恨意还未消散，对方的话一矢中的，让他瞬间无话可说。  
“为什么不现身，你应该都看见了的，对吧？”眯细了眼睛，男人紧紧地看着他，不放过任何一点表情细节。  
“我没有……”  
后退、回避，紧张让他显得没有底气，对方步步紧迫，将他逼近至吧台。  
“你不想知道，那个被我抱在怀里的男孩子是谁吗…？”  
一步一步的引诱，用那低沉动听，天生优雅的声线，在他耳边魅惑地奏响。  
心脏每一下跳跃的声音都如此明晰，每一口急促的呼吸清晰可辨，他的大脑一片混乱，他好害怕这具身体会帮他做出选择，违背他的意愿而奔向男人的怀里，放弃掉他此生的自尊和价值，只想要奢求对方再次宠溺。  
“我……不在乎……我们充其量就是金钱交易关系……所以，无论你有法定伴侣也好，多少个陪你玩的男孩也好……都与我无关……”  
“那你为什么还要去酒吧。你这是在报复我，难道不是吗？”  
命中红心的反问因太过自信的语气而显得藐视，男人只感觉到整个身体都如同被巨大的锤子敲了一下，发出嗡的响声。  
好像看到了什么不可思议的事物一般，男孩缓缓抬了头，脸上绽着一个扭曲的笑，却又很快地化作了增怒。  
“哈？你也未免太自大了，在那些围着你转的人里面，并没有我！！”  
如同一场精彩的喜剧，他与他是主角，在这个熟悉的舞台上较量、角逐，以演技和虚伪来决斗。  
“为什么不直接承认呢？”  
再度向前一步，男人双眸如暗夜下的冰山，又如藏有暗涌的深海，从迢远的高处冰冷地看着可爱的猎物，他慢慢抬起手，指尖间仍残留旧日的柔情，一点一寸地在男孩发颤的肌肤上轻抚，顺着漂亮的轮廓刻画，将对方挣扎在恐惧与恨意的凄美画面一一收入瞳中。然后，他的手掌忽然一张，虎口用力捉住男孩的下颌，手背的筋凸现而出，巨大的力道仿佛能撕裂男孩的脖颈与躯干，更将男孩的身体快抬起来。  
“看到我和别的男孩亲昵，你因为嫉妒、生气，所以跑去找别的男人，打算和他们发生身体关系来气我……”男人的影子投落遮盖男孩痛苦窒息的脸，在这张冷峻残酷的表情底下，占有欲、虐待欲正疯狂肆虐着，那一夜在电话里听到的陌生青年声音，前天看到的慌忙逃窜的身影，再加上刚才被告知的惊险事件——也许在某一短暂瞬间，他真的有过想要杀死对方的可怕想法。  
“这样拙劣的小把戏，你以为我看不出来吗？你这个幼稚、可笑的可怜小家伙？”  
以那甜蜜如毒的声线，一字一句、冷漠如冰锥一般，刺痛男孩迷恋的心，将男孩眼底最后的一点希冀掐灭。  
“…………放开我。”  
不知道力气从何处来，他以此生最大的力气捉住对方的手，但真正让男人松手的并不是这个行为，而是在他因呼吸困难而发红的脸颊上划落下来的泪。  
瞬间，男孩哭泣的脸容仿佛唤醒了男人般，Clancy惊怔自己所作所为地瞪大了眼，放开手时，Bryan的脖子上留下暗红色明显的手掌掐痕。  
所有的都破碎了。  
那崇拜、敬仰、向往、肉体的渴求，还有他无法承认的、早已扎根萌生的爱恋。  
淌着泪水，他又一次在这个人面前变得体无完肤，凄凉得像一只无家可归，受尽欺凌的流浪狗。  
既然事已至此，他已经豁出去了。  
不用去遏制泪水，不用去掩饰软弱，他只是任由所有负面可悲的感情爆发出来，向这个恶魔用最大的声音怒吼。  
“我不是你的玩具，不是你的宠物，我没必要在这里听你的侮辱——！”  
耳膜里都要产生一阵轰鸣，眼前所见被泪覆盖朦胧，躯壳与灵魂都破成粉碎，他低头就冲出这个好像在嘲笑曾经傻傻以为那是“真心”的男孩的温暖房间，却在下一秒立即被男人捉住了手，并使劲往怀里带。  
“Bryan……我……”  
“放开，我叫你放开！！”  
他像发狂的猫一样在男人怀里疯狂挥舞手脚，想要挣脱这个怀抱，但是男人死死地锢住他，绝不让他离开。  
“对不起，刚才的话是……”  
“我让你放开我————！！！！”  
在声音尖锐地划破夜晚之际，男孩眼中的仇恨亦燃至顶峰——他的手不知忽地捉住了什么，然后没有任何思考地就朝面前男人的脑袋敲去。  
突然，两人的中间发出玻璃碎裂的清脆响声，碎片纷纷砸落到地面，有什么鲜红散发铁锈味的液体正从银白的头发之间涌出，男人的身体猛地脱力地晃动，踉跄地扶住旁边的吧台才能勉强站好。  
摇荡不已的视野中，是再熟悉不过的玄关与大门，逐渐蒙上血红色的画面里，男孩震惊的表情已经看不清了  
“Clancy，我……不是……”  
双腿瞬间不似自己所有地，男孩猛地跪在了地上，泪自眼眶汹涌而出，一切都崩塌了、绝望了、就此……结束了。

“对不起，对不起……对不起…………”  
“Bryan……！！”  
浸泡着血的眼前，恸哭的男孩摇着头，转身从大门逃离而去，任他怎么呼唤，也无法传达到对方的心中。

晕眩、疲惫、自责、痛苦……沉重得要将他受伤的身体压垮。  
“……可恶！！”  
奋力地一拳锤向吧台，从手中传来的痛觉让他大脑愈发清醒。  
沾了一点额头的血，一个词径自就在脑海里浮现而出。  
自作自受，这不就是现在的自己吗？


End file.
